


When the Excrement Met the Fan

by SpicyRedPaladin



Series: Push Me to the Edge [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Carl Snaps, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Helpless Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Carl shoved his father down to his knees, glaring down at him. "You put them all in danger! You put Judith in danger!" Rick tried to stand, but Carl kicked him in the gut before he could rise too far. "You filthy piece of shit. Mom told us to protect her, but you were so pissed at me making my own decisions that you almost got her killed!"





	When the Excrement Met the Fan

It had been almost three months since Carl went with Negan. When the times came to go to Alexandria, he sat silently in the truck, listening to Rick begging Negan to let the boy come out and see him. It was hilarious. He really thought Negan wasn't letting them see each other, every time. He never believed it when the head Saviour told him that Carl didn't want to see him.

But he was going to get out today. He wanted to see Judith, even if it had to be from afar.

He sat between Negan and Dwight, mentally steeling himself for the confrontation his father was sure to put up. He tapped the wood of Lucille's handle nervously. He was glad Negan trusted him with her, but the thought that he might have to use the bat haunted him. He felt as though he were just itching to use her every time he touched the hard wood.

As they approached, Carl swore something was off. He looked up at Negan, who nodded. He could feel it too. Once they were within the walls and out of the trucks, Carl took a deep breath. The air was thick with something he couldn't remember ever being there before.

He turned his attention from that to the task at hand. Hoisting Lucille onto his shoulder, he looked around for his dad. When he couldn't find him, he tried to find Michonne. She, too, was gone. He continued to look for a face from his group. Finally, he approached Maggie, ignoring the way her eyes settled on Lucille. He questioned her as briefly as he could before running towards the house he used to stay in with his father and some of the others.

That's where he found Rick, just sitting with his head in his hands. Hand. His grip tightened on Lucille when he saw the stump of Rick's other arm. He turned his attention to finding Michonne and Judith. They were right where he expected, in the room that held Judith's crib. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her, his face softening. Michonne glared at him and held Judith away. Carl didn't blame her. Especially not with Lucille still on his shoulder. He watched Judith for just a minute more before going back out to his dad.

He stared at his father silently. Rick didn't even seem to see him, whispering softly and crying out a bit. It was almost more than Carl could bear. Almost. Something inside him was satisfied at seeing the mess that his father had become. He finally spoke. "Da-... Rick. Get up." Rick looked up in confusion, having truly been off in his own world. He stared at his son for a few silent seconds before his eyes went to Lucille. He slowly stood, not taking his eyes off the weapon. He lead Rick out of the house, shifting his grip on Lucille just in case. But the broken man didn't resist. He went along with Carl like an inmate being lead to the chair.

The boy took a deep breath as Negan came into sight, giving him a grin and brushing the hair back from his mangled eye socket. He was finally starting to flaunt the blemish, much to his leader's joy. But right now, Negan was not joyful. A man knelt in front of him, hands on the back of his neck. Carl abandoned his father, hurrying to Negan's side. He didn't recognize the man. But, then again, he didn't recognize most of anyone after three months.

Negan draped an arm around his second's shoulders. "Glad you made it back, kid. I got something for you to do." He turned his attention back to the man, glaring coldly. "Why don't you say your words to m'boy's fuckin' face this time? Huh? Oh, what, lost the balls now that you're starin' straight at him?"

Carl glared down at the man, using Lucille to tilt his head up. "You have a problem with me? Why don't you tell Lucille about it? I bet she's itching for a drink." He heard Negan chuckle and glanced up, seeing a few children watching him in fear. He sighed, using the bat to push the man over. "Next time you want to say some shit about me, say it to my face." He watched the man scramble away and looked up at Negan. "So, what did he say?"

The man chuckled. "Bad shit about that badass lack of eye you got. I'm pretty sure I tore into good enough to stop that shit."

Carl nodded, frowning as the unease from when they arrived settled back in. He turned his nose up to the wind and took a breath. That when he saw it. Or rather, them. He was in gear quickly.

"Walkers!"

Panic erupted through the small congregation of people. A couple of women rushed the children inside the houses as Carl rose Lucille. He drove forward, taking out the nearest of the undead with a spray of gore. He quickly surveyed the threat. Ten more. Two gunshots pierced the air. Make that eight. He quickly pivoted to take out the shambling figure behind him. Seven left. How had they even gotten in? More gunshots. More gore. More of the stench of decay. Soon, the walkers stopped.

The Saviours quickly spread throughout the 'Safe'-Zone, looking for more of the undead. Carl turned his attention to Rick, who looked dazed by the situation they had found themselves in.

"You! You're supposed to be maintaining the damn wall! How the fuck did they get in?!" Carl shoved his father down to his knees, glaring down at him. "You put them all in danger! You put _Judith_ in danger!" Rick tried to stand, but Carl kicked him in the gut before he could rise too far. "You _filthy_ piece of _shit_. Mom told us to _protect her_ , but you were so pissed at _me_ making _my own_ decisions that you almost got her _killed_!"

His grip tightened on Lucille and he raised her high above his head. There was a swooshing noise as his arms moved down, and red splattered across his vision. Again he raised the bat and again he brought it down, over and over until there was nothing left of his father's head but a mushed pile of brain matter and skull fragments.

Carl took deep, ragged breaths, staring down at his handiwork. He felt a heavy, familiar hand on his shoulder. The boy turned his blood splattered face up to look at Negan, beginning to calm down.

"Lucille got her drink.."

The man gave a small smile. "The guys found the breach. A couple of 'em are staying here to patch it up. Do you..?" Carl shook his head.

"I need to go home. I'm covered in walker gore and.." He took a deep breath. "I'm going to the truck."

With that, he handed over the bat and walked away. He waited silently, but Negan didn't let him have too much time alone in his head. Soon, they were packed up and leaving. He could hear Michonne and Maggie sobbing. But he found that he didn't care anymore. Next time they came here, he was taking Judith away. Whether it meant he had to exterminate someone else or not.


End file.
